gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yara Greyjoy
Asha to Yara I don't know what's worse; that the TV producers felt "TV-first viewers will be bewildered by new names unless they've very distinct" (i.e. avoiding characters who have the same name like "Eddard Karstark" or "Robert Arryn")....or, that test audiences they screen stuff for were legitimately confused, so their changes are actually somewhat justified. I mean, thinking back to the pilot episode, which they had to heavily rewrite when people still had no idea that Cersei and Tyrion were brother and sister. We drew them diagrams! and they still didn't understand! So I'm not as angry about "Yara" as I used to be....just because I realized how shallow some casual fans are. Even so, I wish they had thought this out seasons in advance and renamed "Osha the wildling", instead of renaming "Asha Greyjoy, major POV character"--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) German Adaptation In the German adaptation, Yara has gotten her right name Asha! Should that be mentioned in the article? And perhaps she has in other translations the same or wrong name? --Exodianecross (talk) 03:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that is good to know. It is silly that the writers did not realize that "Asha Greyjoy" is more important than "Osha the Wildling". (Also, "adaptation" is a better term in English than "synchronization"...."synchronization" sounds like "Gleichschaltung" to English speakers).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I don't get why they didn't call her Asha. It's not like GRRM didn't realize the similarities between her and Osha's names. In fact, at one part in Book 2 Theon actually notices it himself. ' 09:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC)' "Queen of the Iron Islands" It is ungodly to give Yara the title "Queen of the Iron Islands" in this article before a proper Kingsmoot has been held. Ungodly, I say!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:12, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Allegience Don't you think it would be appropriate to say Yara and Theon have allegience to House Targaryen, since she's pledged their forces to Daenerys' cause? NotCrazyCarson (talk) 01:54, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :It already does say that. Reddyredcp (talk) 02:09, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Correct Title Tyrion explicitly identifies Yara as "Lady Greyjoy" not as Queen in 'Stormborn' suggesting Yara's title Lady-Paramount rather than Queen under Daenerys. The article should be updated to reflect that. - 06:39, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :But in her scene with Ellaria it's clear that she still considers herself to be Queen. - 06:44, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::There is no Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, only Lord of the Iron Islands - it's an exception, can't remember the reason as to why. I get what you mean though. That being said, while I would agree with you, Ellaria Sand later calls her Queen of the Iron Islands, so I don't think it's entirely clear. Perhaps she simply hasn't begun to refer to herself as Queen yet, just Lady for now, since Ellaria said she "would be Queen," if I remember correctly. In that case... I guess it should be changed? I'm not sure. It's not really clear. Reddyredcp (talk) 06:45, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Daenerys also refers to demanding Yara support her rule of the seven kingdoms though. If Yara rules the Iron Islands with absolute sovereignty, Daenerys' statement makes no sense. Honestly I think Yara and Ellaria are engaging in a bit of dramatic roleplay their as part of their uh, activity. So, I guess it would be just Lady of the Iron Islands. - 06:55, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :::I suppose her goal is to retake the Salt Throne from Euron, so... yes, I agree she should be considered a lady for now, not a queen. - 06:59, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Should we put this to a vote or what? I'm thinking that she should be Lady of the Iron Islands for now as well, and just elaborating in the article that she seeks to take the Salt Throne from Euron and become Queen of the Iron Islands. Seems to fit in the most with what we've been told thus far. For what it's worth, the Viewer's Guide never refers to her as Queen either. Reddyredcp (talk) 07:13, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Daenerys also states to Jon that by declaring himself 'King' of the Northern Most kingdom, he is in open rebellion against her. It seems implausible that she would cite this as proof of treason of one lord while permitting it in another. I vote for Lady of the Iron Islands - 11:36, August 7, 2017 (UTC)